Basically there are six types of mattresses, (1) innerspring, (2) foam, (3) air, (4) padded futon,(5) water-filled bladder, ie. waterbed, and (6) the hydraulic mattress of the present invention.
The first three types operate on the principle of compression whereby their surface is compressed by the body's weight to conform with the body's shape. Because such mattresses are designed to resist any compression caused by the body's weight and shape, during use uneven upward pressure of the mattress causes uncomfortable or even painful pressure points on the body. The more the body's weight compresses these mattresses, the more uneven the mattress pressure becomes on the body. Consequently, as the outermost portions of the body and the heavier portions press further down into the mattress, these segments of the mattress become more compressed than others with resultant uneven, uncomfortable, even painful pressure. Because compression mattresses begin to impact on joints and other exterior body segments after a person fails asleep, there is no conscious awareness of this discomfort and, as a result, the body continually changes sleeping positions many times during the sleep period. It is only the multiple changes of sleep positions that makes it possible to endure lying on a compression type mattress for an extended period of time. However, the constant movement during sleep substantially reduces the quality of sleep.
More recently waterbeds have been developed which operate on the principle of displacement. Their principle of operation reduces uncomfortable and painful pressure points. Also, waterbed mattresses are easy to wipe clean and sanitize, unlike the compression mattresses discussed hereinbefore.
For those familiar with waterbed art, it is evident these also have a number of disadvantages. For example, traditional waterbeds are quite heavy and many bedroom floors cannot safely support their weight. They also provide little or no protection from punctures by sharp objects which can result in damaging leaks. The waterbed mattress also produces a wave action whenever a person enters or exits the bed or simply changes sleeping positions. This wave action can interrupt sleep and/or lead to motion sickness. Draining, disassembling, assembling, and moving a heavy waterbed is a major undertaking, usually requiring specialized waterbed movers.
In order for a waterbed mattress to maintain its shape while in use, it generally is contained in a solid frame, usually of wood, which makes it difficult and even painful to get into, or out, of the bed.
Conventional waterbeds require heaters which are expensive to purchase and operate, and to replace or repair, usually requires the lengthy process of draining the mattress. Also, scientists have questioned the safety of the magnetic field resulting from the waterbed heater being positioned under the body. For dual use, achieving a temperature setting comfortable to both persons is a problem.
With conventional bladder type full-depth water-filled mattresses, a condition known as hammocking occurs that causes a curvature in the alignment of the body's spinal column while sleeping, which can result in back problems. Additionally, making up a waterbed is difficult.
The problems associated with conventional compression mattresses and the difficulties encountered with conventional waterbed mattresses are eliminated and overcome by the mattress of the present invention which functions on the principle of hydraulics and fluid displacement.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a mattress where uneven, upward presure is reduced through displacement and horizontal movement of hydraulic fluid which directs downward pressure from a body's weight horizontally away from the body, thereby substantially reducing discomfort and painful pressure points due to concentrated upward pressure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mattress which is firm enough to maintain straight spinal alignment in all sleeping positions while still being sufficiently resilient to provide a uniformly comfortable and healthful night's rest regardless of the body's weight or shape.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ready-to-assemble mattress comprised of multiple components that permit simple break down to facilitate moving, transporting, assembling and disassembling, and also replacing damaged or worn parts, thus eliminating the environmental problem of disposing of conventional compression type mattresses.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic mattress which readily can be routinely cleaned and sanitized having a replaceable, reversible pillow top cover.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mattress which is manufactured in knock-down kit form which has the advantage of compact packaging for shipping and handling, but which also can be readily assembled by the consumer.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the drawings.